yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Perder o tempo
Ás vezes, um efeito opcional só pode ser ativado "quando" uma condição acontece. Neste caso, você só tem permissão para ativar o efeito quando a condição de ativação sendo alcançada foi a última coisa à acontecer no jogo. Se mais alguma coisa aconteceu depois que a condição de ativação foi alcançada, então você perdeu o tempo de ativação, e não pode ativar o efeito opcional, a menos que seja um certo tipo Efeito de Gatilho opcional, tal como os descritos "Se... você pode...". Efeitos opcionais que podem perder o tempo são descritos "Quando... você pode...". Isso se aplica principalmente à Cards de Monstro com Efeitos de Gatilho opcionais, tais como "Peten the Dark Clown" e "Poison Draw Frog", mas ele também pode afetar Cards de Magia e Armadilha, tais como "Appropriate" e "Heart of the Underdog". Exemplos Por exemplo, considere as seguintes regras: * Se "Peten the Dark Clown" for oferecido como Tributo para uma Invocação-Tributo, a última coisa que aconteceu foi que um monstro foi Invocado, então o efeito de "Peten" não se ativa. Isto é porque você primeiro ofereceu como Tributo "Peten the Dark Clown" como um custo, e depois o outro monstro é Invocado por Invocação-Tributo com sucesso. A última coisa a acontecer não foi "Peten the Dark Clown" ser enviado para o Cemitério, por isso perde o tempo de ativação. * Se "Peten the Dark Clown" for oferecido como Tributo para "Mystic Wok" ou "Cannon Soldier", a última coisa que aconteceu foi que esses efeitos resolveram, então o efeito de "Peten" não se ativa. Isto é porque você primeiro ofereceu como Tributo "Peten the Dark Clown" como um custo, e depois "Mystic Wok" resolve e aumenta seus Pontos de Vida. A última coisa a acontecer não foi "Peten the Dark Clown" ser oferecido como Tributo, então "Peten the Dark Clown" perde o tempo de ativação. * "Appropriate" só pode ser ativado se o último efeito na Corrente termina com seu oponente comprando um ou mais cards fora da sua Fase de Compra... * Seu oponente não pode ativar "Appropriate" depois que você ativar "Graceful Charity" uma vez que o último efeito que resolve com "Graceful Charity" é descartar, não comprar, e seu oponente perde o tempo. No entanto, se seu oponente já controla um card "Appropriate" ativado e você ativar "Graceful Charity", então seu oponente pode comprar 2 cards. Conforme explicado, a última coisa que acontece não é comprar, então "Appropriate" perde o tempo de ativação. Contra novas ativações Ativar novos efeitos não vai causar um efeito para perder o tempo. Mesmo se você ativar um novo card, então ele ainda será considerado "Quando..." a condição de ativação está correta. Por exemplo: * Perder o tempo: Suponha que você tem 3 cópias de "Heart of the Underdog" no campo, e compra um Monstro Normal durante a sua Fase de Compra. '''Você pode ativar o efeito das 3 cópias de "Heart of the Underdog" imediatamente', e porque eles ativam simultaneamente, eles formam uma Corrente com Elos 1, 2 e 3 da Corrente. Se você comprar um Card de Monstro Normal para o Elo 3 da Corrente ou Elo 2 da Corrente, suas cópias de "Heart of the Underdog" não ativam de novo. Isso é porque eles são Efeitos de Gatilho opcionais "quando... você pode...", e você "perde o tempo" porque você comprou um Card de Monstro Normal durante uma corrente e não como um Elo 1 da Corrente. No entanto, se você comprar um Card de Monstro Normal para o Elo 1 da Corrente, todas as 3 cópias de "Heart of the Underdog" vão ativar seu efeitos novamente.'' Note que todas as três cópias de "Heart of the Underdog" ainda serão ativadas. Depois que você ativar a primeira cópia de "Heart of the Underdog", então a última coisa a acontecer é você comprar um Monstro Normal (você não considera a ativação do efeito da primeira cópia), então você pode ativar a segunda cópia. * Quando "The Wicked Avatar" for Invocado por Invocação-Tributo, seus efeitos começam uma corrente. Você pode ativar "Bottomless Trap Hole" ou "Torrential Tribute" em corrente a este efeito. "Bottomless Trap Hole" ainda pode ser ativado porque ele ainda é considerado "Quando "The Wicked Avatar" foi Invocado com sucesso". Não importa que o efeito de "The Wicked Avatar" já foi ativado como Elo 1 da Corrente. Contra as conjunções "e", "se isso acontecer", "além disso" e "depois" Com os cards com Resolução de Problema de Texto de Card que diz no seu efeito um "depois", seguido por outra parte do efeito, vai fazer com que cards que tem uma condição de ativação "quando... você pode" alguma coisa acontece para perder o tempo para ativar os efeitos. Isso ocorre porque as partes diferentes dos efeitos NÃO são consideradas como se acontecessem simultaneamente, mas sim você faz a parte antes do "depois", e depois você faz a parte após o "depois". Por exemplo: * O Duelista A controla Bujin Yamato e tem Bujin Mikazuchi na sua mão e o Duelista B tem Soul Taker na sua mão. O Duelista B ativa Soul Taker, escolhendo como alvo Bujin Yamato. Soul Taker diz: "Escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; destrua o alvo e, '''depois', seu oponente ganha 1000 Pontos de Vida.". Bujin Mikazuchi diz: "Quando um monstro "Bujin" do Tipo Besta-Guerreira que você controla for destruído em batalha ou por efeito de card e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão.". O Bujin Mikazuchi do Duelista A vai perder o tempo aqui, já que destruir é a primeira coisa que acontece e, '''DEPOIS', o ganho de Pontos de Vida acontece, que é poque destruir e ganhar Pontos de Vida não acontecem simultaneamente. Cards que dizem "e", "se isso acontecer", e " além disso" não perdem o tempo se a última coisa a acontecer é um dos itens acima no texto, e isso é porque esses efeitos SÃO considerados como que acontecem simultaneamente, ao contrário de "depois", e portanto, os cards que ativam não causam quaisquer problemas de tempo. Por exemplo: * O Duelista A controla Number 61: Volcasaurus e o Duelista B controla Bujin Yamato e tem Bujin Mikazuchi na sua mão. O Duelista A ativa o efeito de Number 61: Volcasaurus escolhendo como alvo Bujin Yamato. Number 61: Volcasaurus diz: "Uma vez por turno: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card para escolher 1 monstro com a face para cima que seu oponente controla; destrua esse monstro do oponente e, '''se isso acontecer', cause dano ao seu oponente igual ao ATK original do monstro destruído.". Bujin Mikazuchi diz: "Quando um monstro "Bujin" do Tipo Besta-Guerreira que você controla for destruído em batalha ou por efeito de card e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão.". Uma vez que destruir e causar dano acontecem simultaneamente, Bujin Mikazuchi pode Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial da mão. Os mesmos resultados aconteceriam no caso de "e" ou "além disso", mas não "depois". Efeitos opcionais que não perdem o tempo Note que Perder o tempo só se aplica à efeitos opcionais que são ativados "Quando... você pode..." alguma coisa acontece. Não se aplica à efeitos opcionais que são ativados "Se..." alguma coisa acontece, como "Watapon" ou "Ultimate Ancient Gear Golem", e isso não se aplica aos efeitos opcionais que são ativados "Depois..." alguma coisa acontece (como "Voltanis the Adjudicator"). Efeitos como estes nunca podem perder o tempo. Efeitos ''obrigatórios "Quando..." descritos da mesma forma também não podem perder o tempo. Veja também Exemplos de Perder o tempo: * Regras de Card:Butterfly Dagger - Elma * Regras de Card:Dark Magician of Chaos * Regras de Card:Heart of the Underdog * Regras de Card:Peten the Dark Clown * Regras de Card:Pinch Hopper * Regras de Card:Geargiaccelerator Exemplos de efeitos que não perdem o tempo: * Regras de Card:Plant Food Chain * Regras de Card:Voltanis the Adjudicator * Regras de Card:Watapon Impressão oficial sobre Perder o tempo: en:Missing the timing Categoria:Mecânica do jogo Categoria:Páginas que precisam de revisão